the_royalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Black as His Purpose Did the Night Resemble
is the 4th episode of Season 4 on E! series The Royals. Synopsis As London suffers an extended blackout, Helena is trapped in the wine cellar with her mother and Cyrus; Liam faces the consequences of using Greta; Eleanor steps up to help the populace; and a recovering Jasper is in danger. Cast Main Quotes Queen Helena: Anyone! Help! Cyrus Henstridge: It's locked. Queen Helena: Damn it, Cyrus! You're creepy enough in the light of day! What are you doing down here? Same as you, I assume. I came to get drunk. Duchess Alexandra: So we're trapped? Cyrus Henstridge: Holy shit! And you thought I was creepy. Queen Helena: Mother! What are you doing here? Duchess Alexandra: This is always my first stop whenever I visit the palace. I need a little bracer before I visit my disappointing daughter. Queen Helena: I meant: what are you doing here at all? - I banished you! Duchess Alexandra: Well, I unabashed myself. Cyrus Henstridge: You've run out of money. Duchess Alexandra: Shut up, Scar. Duchess Alexandra: What would you do without me? Queen Helena: Ooh, let's see. Have more self-confidence, sleep better, not worry about being accessory to murder. Duchess Alexandra: Not become Queen. Queen Helena: You need some food in that stomach. You might want to slow down there, Cyrus. Cyrus Henstridge: To your hangover tomorrow. Queen Helena: To us. (cheese) Greta: My father. He has motion detectors in his office. Security cameras. He feigned sympathy, pretended to be protecting me, but I could tell. He was thrilled that, once again, I was the fool. The simple, stupid girl who will never be good enough. Prince Liam: Greta. Greta: He's not wrong. I don't know why, I just I've never been interesting to boys in the way that most girls are. I know it's true. I'm aware of it, I just I just thought maybe this time you actually liked me. What I said about you is true. And I meant it. Prince Liam: Your father's wrong. And so was I. Queen Helena: We're a family of liars. We lie about everything. All of it. Duchess Alexandra: What have I ever lied about? Princess Eleanor: Um.. killing someone? Duchess Alexandra: I never lied about it. I told the truth. Princess Eleanor: Mum, Robby and Liam are missing. So who does that leave in charge? Willow Moreno: You're right. Honey, where's your daddy? Princess Eleanor: Me! It's me. I’m number four. I’m in charge! Princess Eleanor: Those people, my people, are scared, tired and hungry…Now, Rosie, shoot the lock off. Willow Moreno: I just think we should wait until we- (GUNSHOT) Rosie: Always wanted to do that. Sarah Alice: Can anyone else hear right now? Willow Moreno: Nice going. You deafened the kid. Princess Eleanor: Mary Alice, do you want to have a sleepover? Sarah Alice: Sure. Princess Eleanor: See? She's fine. Queen Helena: What about your children? Cyrus Henstridge: Who knows if they're even mine? Queen Helena: Trust me, those inbreds are definitely yours. Cyrus Henstridge: You can talk. Your first-born son is an arsehole. Doorman: Your Majesty, apparently a Count Bellagio has arrived. Princess Eleanor: Who? Queen Helena: Your grandmother's boyfriend…. I suppose we'd better look presentable. Trivia Multimedia Images 4x04 1.jpg 4x04 2.jpg 4x04 3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4